


Family Blood Never Lasts

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Blood, Character Death, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is using Dean to kill angels and when Cas finds out two of them, Dean has to swoop in and calm Cas before he causes destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Blood Never Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

It's been weeks since Dean has last seen Cas and Sam. Five at least. It was terrible. Every time Crowley said Dean had to kill a few angel, Dean immediately refused. Dean would do anything _besides_ killing angels.

Crowley was getting fed up with Dean's actions. They made a deal. Dean should know to keep the deal. "Alright. Since you won't hold up your end of the deal, then I guess I don't have bother with mine!" He growled.

"I told you before I agreed I wouldn't do anything to any angel, dammit." Dean hissed, struggling to sit up from where Crowley threw him on the floor.

"It was our deal!" Crowley glared at the angel on the floor.

"I didn't agree to any angel shit!" Dean barked.

"You made the deal!"

"Screw you." Dean bit out harshly.

"Don't make me send my demons after your little boyfriend and brother!" Crowley threatened.

"Don't," Dean choked out. "Please don't make them suffer again." Dean pleaded.

"Then hold up your end of the deal! Damn it!" Crowley spat out with a growl.

"I'll do anything but kill." Dean said firmly, hands balled up.

"Well, I'll just go after your little angel buddy then."

"No," Dean was so close to begging at this point. "Please don't."

"You will kill the list of angels that I give you!" Crowley ordered.

"Who?" Dean asked weakly, eyes still down.

"Balthazar for now." Crowley smirked and sat down.

Dean didn't know if he could do it. Why couldn't it just be some random angel that he didn't know? If it were that, then Dean would be able to do it with no problem.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tightly and was gone with a sudden flutter of wings. He gone for five minutes before he came back, hands and shirt bloody. Dean was shaking. He can't believe he just did that. Dean felt sick now and he just wanted to curl up.

Crowley nodded and slowly clapped. "Now that is what our deal consists of! You need to keep this up. So, how did little Balthy take the fact that you were going to kill him?"

Dean was silent, burning tears building up in his eyes again. Dean wanted thing whole thing to be a bloody nightmare. That's what it seemed like!

"Alright. Next name. Anna." Crowley smirked a bit more.

Poor girl. In the blink of an eye, the blood was gone but Dean still felt horrible. Dean was gone again, a little longer this time. He came back the exact same way. _Hell's angel my ass._ Dean thought brokenly.

"Just tell me when you want a break. You can go visit your little angel and brother for a few, but when I say to come back and you don't...I'll just pop you back here whether you like it or not." Crowley sighed.

Dean was gone again, appearing in the motel, blood on his hands and shirt. Blood that belonged to Anna. Would Cas hate him? Dean hoped not. He just needed Cas and Sam to comfort him.

Castiel jumped up and looked at Dean. "Dean..." He saw the blood all over him and wanted to just kill Crowley for doing this to his mate.

Dean nearly fell, unable to stand on his own. Dean cried into Cas's shoulder, sobs racking through his body. Dean wanted to tell Cas that he's just killed two of the angel's siblings. He couldn't bring himself to do so.

Cas held Dean tightly and wondered what had happened. He wanted to ask, but he couldn't. He couldn't put Dean through that into telling him what happened. He didn't want to see his mate in more pain than he already was.

Dean felt the bed under him and the stickiness of blood gone from just a thought. Dean gripped Cas's coat tightly, suddenly repeating that he was sorry.

Cas frowned and looked at him. "Dean, sorry for what?"

Dean shook his head, keeping his face pressed in Cas's shoulder. "Don't wanna go back," Dean hiccuped on his words, letting out a coughed cry. "I don't-don't wanna!"

Cas rubbed Dean's back, soothingly and sighed. "If you don't, you don't know what he would do to you. Probably do much worse than he did before..."

"He made me ki-kill two a-angels..." Dean choked out hoarsely, his body shaking roughly.

"Which ones?" Cas swallowed hard.

Dean couldn't bring himself to speak at the moment. He just kept trembling and crying weakly until he cried himself out.

Cas held his life-mate as he cried, waiting for him to calm down so he could answer the question.

Dean only shook his head. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want Cas to hate him forever.

"Dean, please answer me." Cas whined a bit.

Dean shook his head again, clutching Cas's shirt tight, laying against his mate still.

Castiel sighed and kissed the top of Dean's head. "Dean, you can tell me. I won't be upset. You had to do it. It wasn't your fault. I won't hate you."

Trembles still shook his body, feeling a soft hand stroke his hair that he hasn't felt for a while. "An-Anna..." he trembled, uttering out Cas's only sister's name.

Cas whimpered a bit. "W-Who else?"

Dean shook his head. "You'll hate me..." he said, fisting his amulet that was still around Cas's neck.

Cas frowned. "Dean, tell me, please."

"Ba-Balthazar..." Dean choked out shakily, eyes shut tightly when he felt Cas tense up hard.

"Balthazar?" Cas gulped and his voice went up a few octaves. "You kill Balthazar?" He moved away and stood up.

"I had no choice," Dean whimpered, looking like a puppy who was just kicked. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. Please."

"I just visited Balthazar yesterday. We were planning to get you out. Sam and I..." Cas felt a twinge in his chest and his eyes filled up with tears. He couldn't finish talking. He closed his eyes tightly and looked down, letting the tears drop from his face. He felt a lump in his throat and he felt like he was going to start crying. Balthazar was the closest thing he had to a family, besides Sam and Dean.

Dean was suddenly gone. Stupid Crowley. "You did that on purpose, you son of a bitch!" Dean growled angrily, trembling with rage.

"Would you rather be here or have the angel kill y-" Crowley's words were stopped by a giant clap of thunder outside. "Sounds like you broke an angel's heart and angered him." He looked at Dean.

" _You_ made me kill the only person closest to family to him!" Dean growled. "Not me. You! He is pissed off at you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Dean. Sure, he's pissed off at me, but you're the one that killed him." Crowley smirked. "His blood on _your_ hands!"

"You forced me against my own will by _threatening me_!" Dean raged, not flinching, not even _blinking_ as another loud crack of thunder erupted.

Crowley began to speak but heard the ear-piercing sound of an angel's voice, screaming. "Son of a bitch!" He covered his ears. It hurt his ears, but Dean could hear it plainly seeming as he's an angel.

Cas used his angelic voice and screamed, making thunder and lighting crash. Also making weather go out of control around the world.

Dean was gone again and in the motel room once again. "Cas," Dean started, ducking as something was thrown at him. "Cas, baby, please. You have to calm down. Please. We will bring your brother and sister back. I promise. We will find some way to bring them back." As he spoke, Dean slowly and cautiously stepped forward.

Cas looked at Dean and threw more things at him. "THEY'RE _NEVER_ COMING BACK!!! You killed them!! They'll never come back!!" He screamed. "Just send me back...Send me back to Heaven...Just please." He sobbed.

"We'll find a way," Dean promised, looking at Sam and sending him somewhere safe. "I'm not sending you anywhere. Please, Cas," Dean whispered as his mate collapsed to the floor when his knees buckled. "You have to calm down. Stop these storms. I'm going to tell Crowley to break the deal. I've killed enough monsters and...well, you already know."

"Don't you _dare_ tell him to break that deal!" Cas said through his soft sobs. "I just want you to go away...Just leave me alone..." He didn't want to look at Dean, so he kept his head down.

"We're stuck together, remember?" Dean muttered, pulling Cas close and wrapped his wings around him. "Life-mates."

"That may be, but we don't have to be with each other." Cas just sat there, not moving. He couldn't care to move. He didn't care about anything anymore.

"Cas, what can I do to make it up to you?" Dean asked, forcing Cas to look into his eyes. "Other than me leaving you. Please. I didn't have a choice. Crowley said he'd torture you and Sam again and I didn't want that." Dean looked out the window, hearing the weather settling a bit into a light rain and muffled thundering. At least Cas was calming down.

"Nothing's going to bring my family back, Dean. There's nothing you can do. Just go back to Crowley. Come back when you're done working for him." Cas jerked his head away and looked down.

"No," Dean said, tucking Cas's head under his chin. "I'm going to break the deal and come back. I'm done working for the bastard."

Cas stayed silent and only sighed. He just sat there with Dean's around him and his arms draped down by his sides.

"God, I am so...so sorry," Dean whispered, pulling Cas into his lap and gently rocked him. "I wish I could go back and make this never happen..."

Cas stared off into the corner and swallowed hard. He let out a whimper.

"Shh..." Dean whispered, stroking his hair. "It's alright, baby. I gotcha. It's alright..." Crowley was right. Both Anna's and Balthazar's blood were on his hands. That would never go away. Never. Dean still felt deathly horrible about it but Cas needed him right now.

Cas closed his eyes and leaned his head against Dean's shoulder. He let out a shaky breath and whimpered again.

Dean stroked Cas's hair softly, reassuring him that he'll never leave. If Dean was still held on a leash by Crowley, Dean would surely break it. "I can kill Crowley if you want," he whispered, continuing to rock. "Or you can."

Cas just sat there and whimpered. He couldn't find the words to speak. He couldn't say _anything_ for the fear of having another breakdown.

Dean sighed and gently held Cas's hand. "Squeeze my hand once if you want me to or twice if _you_ want to." Dean tried.

Cas moved his hand away and sighed the word, "None." He slowly got up and very slowly moved his feet to the bed then just leaned forward and landed on the bed.

Dean frowned and stood, folding his wings back. "Hang on," Dean said quietly and disappeared. He came back moments later. "Crowley isn't dead but I broke the deal." he said and went to the bed Cas was on and laid down, pulling Cas on to his chest.

"How did you break the deal? He wouldn't let it go that easily and you know it." Cas mumbled.

"I said that if he made me kill another angel that I'd let you go off on him," Dean said with a sigh. "He said the next on the list was Gabriel. Your brother is still alive don't worry. I didn't touch him."

Cas sighed and laid motionless. "We're going to die now."

"Don't be silly," Dean murmured. "No we aren't."

"Whatever, Dean." Cas moved and turned his body away from him. "Bring Sam back."

Dean tugged Cas close again before Sam appeared in the room again.

"Dean, stop." Cas shrugged him off.

Sam looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Dean said hoarsely. Seconds later, he was gone in a flutter of wings, appearing in an alley that was still near the motel. It was still raining out, though. Dean folded his wings out and used them as an umbrella. "I didn't just save another one of your brother's from getting killed. Don't thank me or anything." Dean gritted out.


End file.
